


It Was Either that or Vegas

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, this is borderline crack masquerading as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda discuss possibilities for weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Either that or Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> For the prompt: [_Agents of SHIELD, Phil/Melinda, They Marry in Vegas_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/528858.html?thread=75933914#t75933914)
> 
> I admit I had a hard time seeing them going to Vegas, but I thought they'd discuss it, and so this is how that conversation played out.
> 
> Admittedly a bit cracky, but this is me, so I think that's starting to be a given.
> 
> I thought I posted this last night before I went to bed, but evidently not.

* * *

“Is Vegas an acceptable alternative?”

  
“To what?”

  
“Having a Captain America themed wedding,” Phil said. He waited for the look in her eyes to shift, and when it did, he found himself answering it with a smile. “It's not that far, you know. Vegas. We could be there and back in a few hours. No one would know we were gone.”

  
“So avoiding having a star spangled wedding and making it a quickie are supposed to be incentives?” May asked, and Phil stopped to think about that, weighing in the tone of her voice. He'd call that one borderline dangerous.

  
“In retrospect, perhaps we should think about something more traditional.”

  
“Are you saying that because you mean it or because traditional eastern brides wear red?”

  
“I do like you in red. A lot,” he said. He shook his head. “I wouldn't want you to do it unless you wanted to, though. I've never known you to be all that traditional.”

  
“If I was, though, you would have part of your red, white, and blue theme, wouldn't you?”

  
Phil put a hand over hers, toying with the ring he sometimes had trouble believing had gotten where it was. “This isn't about me. This is supposed to be about what you want.”

She snorted. “That's another cliché. Not every bride cares about the wedding day like it's the best day of their lives. In fact, if they do, they're fools. A wedding is a start, not an end. In some cases, it's a life sentence.”

  
He frowned. “That... doesn't pertain to us, does it?”

  
“No,” she answered immediately. “I'd kill you and put you out of your misery first.”

  
“Thanks. I think.”

  
She smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Vegas is a possibility.”

  
“I sense a 'but' coming.”

  
“But if you try to have us married by Elvis—”

  
“I'm a dead man. Understood.”


End file.
